


his world

by stamets



Category: The Irishman (2019)
Genre: M/M, chestnut prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stamets/pseuds/stamets
Summary: A drabble for the Twelvetide Drabble collection, with the prompt "chestnut".
Relationships: Jimmy Hoffa/Frank Sheeran
Kudos: 149
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2019





	his world

"You're telling me you've never tried roasted chestnuts before?"

"Not in a street market, no. What, should I have?"

"You're the head of a union, I'd expected you to get a little closer to 'the people', y'know?" Frank teased. 

"Oh, shut up. Besides, we're doing it now, aren't we?" Jimmy turned to the street vendor. "Can we have some uh..."

"Two bags please," Frank finished. He liked having the roles turned around for once - this, right here, was his world; not the desk-filled world Jimmy lived in. 

"Ouch, Jesus Christ these are hot," Jimmy mumbled through burning lips. "You're my bodyguard, you could've warned me!"

Frank laughed. "Maybe this helps," he replied, leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
